Problem: Simplify the expression. $-2p(-4p-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2p}$ $ = ({-2p} \times -4p) + ({-2p} \times -8)$ $ = (8p^{2}) + (16p)$ $ = 8p^{2} + 16p$